Reflection to a new beginning
by Shinpi-no-Flame
Summary: hey. this is an entry to a challenge by yayme2012 and IsabellaMarieCullen3214 - "Breaking Dawn Spoilers Alert Challenge". for more details check out Bad Fanfiction by yayme2012, the contest is one the 45th chappie. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone... This is just my entry into the "Breaking Dawn Spoiler Alert Contest" hosted by yayme2012 and IsabellaMarieCullen3214, hope you all like it.

p.s. If I owned any of what is all rightfully Stephanie Meyers then well, there would be no point in me writing this, because i would KNOW which scene this quote is from and who it is with and would obviously win the most accurate award, but that would have to be cheating, lol. so no, I am NOT Stephanie Meyer and do not own twilight!

* * *

I sighed as once more I melted into his lean muscular frame. We just sat there, peacefully in each others arms, in the spot where he first let himself go. The exact spot where I saw him sparkle in the sun for the first time and experienced what it was like to be so close to this Greek god.

This meadow was no longer his, it had become ours. There were so many memories attached to this spot, not all of them entirely pleasing, but each significant. This was the place I gained knowledge of my own personal vampire, where I first came across the pack of Werewolves from the La-Push tribe, coming so close to death once more, a trait I hopefully won't have so much trouble dealing with after tonight.

Edward placed his cool marble fingers under my chin to bring my face up and around ever so slightly to meet his penetrating eyes. The topaz shade glowing brightly, not showing a hint of turning into the burning coal black that plagued my existence, knowing it meant he needed to hunt, meaning I would have to let him go.

We couldn't take any chances tonight, his mind needed to be clear and strong to fight off the monster inside of him that will attempt to rear its head at the slightest sniff of my exposed blood.

"What are you thinking about?"

I stared into his eyes knowing I could not deny him of anything

"About everything"

He let out a frustrated sigh; it still bugs him that he can't get into my head. I'm glad though, it's nice to know my thoughts are protected and safe from any intrusion, my own secret diary. However I was feeling willing tonight to open up a little more.

"About how much will change, how easy everything went. It concerns me what will happen after tonight, I don't feel the pack a truly ready to just let me go, I have a sinking feeling they will put up a fight. I just hope they wait until after I'm fully changed, so that they can hear me out, though I don't think how many times I try that they will listen."

"So you're not angry that I sent Jacob that invitation?"

Of course I wasn't, yes I had definitely been irritated when I found out, especially seeing as I had told him specifically not to, but he did and there wasn't much else I could've done about it. Once Alice had started to lose sight on how the wedding would turn out, I knew immediately what he had done, which also meant that I knew Jacob had decided to show.

I hadn't seen him throughout the wedding ceremony, but I caught a glimpse of him as he began to run back into the forest most likely about to shape shift back into a werewolf again.

I'm glad that I didn't see him, for I knew that it would've made everything so much harder, because although I love Edward with all of my heart, Jacob, My Jacob still meant a lot to me and seeing him hurt causes me a great deal of pain. Though seeing he was alive and unharmed meant I could finally end that conflicting chapter of my life and begin with a new start as a highly agile Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"I was at first, but I understand that you did what you thought was right, even though you went behind my back when I had asked you not to. However I am glad that you did because it granted me the opportunity to consolidate my goodbye to him."

"It still hurts to know that there is a part of you I will never hold"

"Yes, but it's a part you don't need, because the rest of me is all that matters. But tonight I don't want anymore talk of Jacob or anything else, other than our future, the one where we shall sit in biology in 100 years time and reminisce over the first few days of torture that biology brought to us and where we will hunt mountain lions together whenever we get a little thirsty."

I felt Edward stiffen; I could see in his eyes that he was nervous. Although he believed he could never hurt me, he still had trouble comprehending the task of turning me. I knew it still killed him a bit inside, but I had put my fear of marriage aside for him, now was his turn to put aside the fear of eternal damnation and take that step so we could live our lives together for forever.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured.

"We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right; there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him…. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed.

My body continued to react as he whisked me back to his room where he lay me down and prepared to do the one thing I had been dying for him to do for over a year, turn me. Before he bared his teeth he bent down to my ear allowing the sweet scent his breath to intoxicate my every being.

"I love you Bella, I am so sorry, just hold on, it will all be over with soon enough, and then we can live as one for the rest of eternity."

His velvet voice was the last thing that occupied my mind as the searing pain coursed through my neck leaving me to black out completely.

* * *

Hope you like the entry, please R&R it would be appreciated, as I like when someone offers critique that can help me improve my writing.

ciao

xx

SailorvAhiru


	2. New Story

Hey everyone!!

Got a new story all lined up and ready to jump off the starting blocks soon with randomnesshurtsmyhead.

It should be super duper awesome! We have made a joint account so that the story isn't having to be doubly published or only one account getting it-

will keep ya'll posted.

*Taster*

I must have blacked out because the air was musty and the floorboards were drenched in my blood; well at least I think it was my blood.

The disturbing mixture of smells began to fill my nostrils.


	3. New Story Update!

Okey Dokey now... the story is up and running - it's titled Blood Moon and is under the account of Sailor-Ahiru-Randomness.

I promise I will get back to all of my other stories - but at the moment I am currently dealing with my production week for my self-devised musical so I'm not getting a huge lot of writing in, so any extra energy I have will atm be directed to bLood Moon - but plz hang in there... I WILL get around to them....

x x x x x

Sailor-V-Ahiru


End file.
